My Hero
by thestinger
Summary: Gohan ponders what makes a hero.


_**My Hero**_

"What is a hero, exactly?" Gohan says to himself. He puts his feet up onto his desk and leans back in his chair; easily balancing on two legs of the old chair. The white curtains dance as a cool breeze comes through the open window. Summer is coming to a close. A yellow leafed tree can be seen through the window. A eagle is rasing high into the air, making great circles in the sky as it goes higher and higher.

"Some would say I'm a hero, but I don't think I am. A hero is someone that does somethin' courageous or brave. A hero puts their life on the line for complete strangers, not me. I fought for the people I love, I killed for those I love. Cell deserved what he got, but Dad shouldn't have died...I HATE feelin' like this! I don't want the guilt! But it was my fault, if only I had killed Cell..." Gohan's pencil snaps in his grip, but he doesn't notice.

"I need to stop feelin' sorry for myself! Mom is going through the same grief as me, more even now that Goten is nearly here. Another thing that's my fault - my little brother is goin' to grow up without ever knowin' his father! That is somethin' I can never be forgiven for, never! But that is my burden. I guess nobody's perfect, nobody is like the hero's in the comics. The true heros are rarely named or given anything of worth. The soldiers that died by Cell's hand or those Nappa and Vegeta killed when they first came to earth. Hell, even Vegeta is a hero if looked at through the right perspective! His world was destroyed but he managed to live and have his vengence, though it wasn't as he would have had it. He came to earth and had a child that he truly cares for, even the son that came from the future, Vegeta loved! He actually loved! He nearly died trying to protect his son! If that ain't what makes a hero, I don't know what would! So, you see I'm no hero, just a stupid boy that should have done what his father told him." Gohan puts his feet back onto the floor, letting the chair fall back down onto all for legs.

"So, what is a hero?" Gohan asks the boy sitting on his bed.

The boy had somehow known it was he that had defeated Cell. He and Gohan had met earlier in the day. Gohan was out picking up some groceries for his mother when he had ran into the boy, literally. The boy had been coming out of a door as Gohan was going in and was knocked down as the demi-sayian came rushing through the door. The boy fell and had hit his head, Gohan felt so bad he invited him to dinner and the two and struck up a quick friendship.

"But, Gohan you saved the world!" The boy exclaimed from Gohan's bed, where he had been sitting throughout the speech.

"You don't understand, Dad could've easily defeated Cell if he had trained in the hyperbolic time chamber another day. But he didn't, he wanted me to know what it felt like to save the world. Unfortunately it didn't work out like that..."

The boy starts to say something, but stops, trying to reword his question.

"Listen, it's gettin' late. You better start to head home." Gohan says looking out of the window at the know setting sun. The sky a brilliant rainbow of color.

"I'll walk you to the door." He says, getting up from the chair and leading the way down stairs to the front door, pausing only once to make sure his new found friend was following.

"Thank you for your time." The shorter boy says as Gohan opens the door.

"It's not a problem, it's the least I could do after nearly knocking you out," Gohan replied as he stepped aside to allow the boy through, "I just have one question. How did you know I defeated Cell?"

After stepping through the door, the boy answered the question.

"The only way I could know. I was their, I saw the whole thing."

Gohan was clearly stunned by his answer, though he know he should have been expecting it.

"I saw Cell when he announced the tournament and decided to go. I've always though of Hercule as a big fake, and I was right. But I must be getting home, my mother will start to worry."

"Yeah, of course." Gohan said as the boy turned his back and started to walk away.

Just before the boy got to the edge of the forest Gohan realized something.

"Hey! How'd you know about everything before Cell?" He shouted, making sure he could be heard of the howl of the wind. It had really picked up quickly, a storm was coming.

"A computer hit me in the head a few days before Cell showed up!" The boy answered before quickly disappearing into the thick forest.

Gohan shut the door and turned to go back to his room to shut is window when he heard Chi-chi scream his name.

Gohan rushed up the stairs to Chi-chi's room and nearly knocked the door from it's hinges as he entered.

"What's wrong?" Gohan half shouted in his paniced state as he quickly walked towards his mother.

"My water just broke."

Gohan's face went pale and his knees nearly gave out.

"Wh...what?"

"Gohan! You're just like your father! Take me to the hospital and call Bulma and everyone else!" Chi-chi shouted, moving past her shocked son and out into the hallway.

"COME ON!"

Gohan snapped out of his shock and scooped his mother up in both arms, not even touching the floor as he flew downstairs, through the door, and to the hospital in West City (the nearest one).

This fic was inspired by a essay assigned by my English teacher. Hope ya'll like it, and if ya don't review and tell me why. If ya did review and tell me why. : )


End file.
